Innocence
by InnocenceOfAnAngel
Summary: He was a man who had done things he was not proud of. She was his angel, the innocence to his dark side. He loved her and she loved him. But when a dark shadow from his past emerges, can they keep on loving each other? John X OC X Ghost
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young woman in her early twenties stepped out from the plane. She had long brownish-black hair that was slightly wavy and large, innocent honey-brown eyes. She looked Asian with her high cheekbones, full red lips and small petite nose. She had an oval-shaped face and had naturally tanned skin. She was of medium-height and was a little on the skinny side.

She inhaled deeply. She wondered whether he would be waiting for her. Would he be surprised to see her? She hoped he would be. She missed him a lot after having to leave to further her studies. But now she was back for good and she would not be leaving at all. She took out a piece of paper from the pocket of the black trench coat she wore. He had shifted into this new place. His new promotion must be paying him well.

"Move it, lady!" a man behind her said.

Lorraine Kim snapped out of her thoughts and quickly hurried down the steps. She had to get there quick. She wanted to see him as soon as she could. She bet he would be very happy to see her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Angel and The Tainted

Oh! Just letting you readers know that the story will follow along the same path as the movie. Only with a slight twist here and there.

Anyways, enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Angel and The Tainted<strong>

Ghost stuffed his hands into the pocket of his new suit as he walked down the street. He looked at all the houses along the road, admiring them a little. Man! His peeps must have upgraded themselves since they last met. He knew they would all be surprised to see him out of prison early.

He was near John's house when he saw a young lady standing outside the place. She looked pretty and innocent. A small black luggage bag was on the ground behind her. He decided to play it cool and walked up to her.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ghost asked.

"Oh!"the woman said, startled. "I… I was looking for a friend of mine. John gave me this address some time ago… But I feel that he does not live here…" She looked down at the piece of paper she held.

"John lives here," Ghost said. The woman looked at him.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking… Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Delonte Rivers! But most people call me Ghost. A childhood nickname. I live in this neighborhood." The lie came easily to his lips.

"Oh… I see…" The woman murmured.

"I think John is out working for the moment," Ghost said. "You know how most men can be."

"I guess…"

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh! I am Lorraine Kim," the woman answered.

"Ah… Why don't we go to a nearby café and have something to eat? At least we have some place to sit down and wait for John to come home."

"Sure! I am starving!"

* * *

><p>"What are you gonna do today, John?" A.J. asked.<p>

"Call over a few girls and drink the night away," John answered. "Just like what I always do." He wore on his coat and walked over to the exit.

"Lorraine won't be happy when she finds out what you are doing…" Gordon said from where he lounged on a couch. John stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"As long as nobody tells her, she won't find out," John retorted. Then, he turned around and walked off. The door slammed behind him.

"He's gonna be screwed, right?" A.J. said to Gordon.

"Well... She made us promise not to tell him that she's back," Jake said. "Let John do as he likes. It's about time she found out anyways."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you will be fine?" Ghost asked. Lorraine nodded. She carried a bag of groceries in one arm and dragged her luggage bag using her free hand.<p>

"If John is not home once I get there, I will just sit outside and kill him once he gets home," Lorraine said.

"Ok then..." Ghost said. "I will be going then. See you around!" He walked off.

Lorraine watched him go off before walking towards John's home. She saw that the lights were on and there seemed to be soft music coming from inside the home. She released her luggage bag and tried to open the side gate, smiling when it opened. John's habit never changed. He always forgot to lock the side gate no matter which house he stayed in. He was going to be very surprised to see her!

* * *

><p>John smiled at the two girls that were in the pool. He walked over to them slowly, taking his time. Then, he stopped and kissed one of them. He heard something crash to the floor and thought that maybe the other girl had accidentally dropped one of the bottles of wine on the floor.<p>

Suddenly, he felt the girl he was kissing push him away. He opened his eyes to see the girls staring at someone behind him. He turned and saw Lorraine standing there. At her feet lay a bag of groceries. The contents either broken or rolled all over the floor. She turned and was walking away.

"Wait! Lorraine!" John said, wading as fast as he could back to the edge of the pool. She walked off, not waiting for him. He was entering the house and saw as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. He stared at the door.

One of the girls came out from the pool and touched his arm. He shrugged off her hand and turned to face her, saying, "You and your companion get out. Now!" Both girls quickly left the house. John ran his hands through his hair before kicking at a pot as hard as he could. Then, he ran to his room and just changed into something. He had to go after Lorraine and explain.

* * *

><p>Lorraine ran, sobbing. When she was far from the house, she stopped and knelt on the ground, covering her face. She felt someone's stare on her and looked up to see Ghost standing before her with a sympathetic look on his face. She got to her feet and hugged him. She felt him stroke her hair as if trying to comfort her.<p>

"Do you want to go anywhere?" Ghost asked.

"Yes," Lorraine murmured. "I want to go home. Can you get me a cab?"

"I can drive you there," Ghost offered.

"Alright," Lorraine said. "As long as I can get far away from here then I am happy."

"Ok then," Ghost said. He helped drag Lorraine's bag along and soon they were in a black sedan and driving away.

"You can stop here," Lorraine said, pointing at a tall building.

"You live here?"

"Yeah… I used to anyway. But I pay the landlady the rental money and more to keep the place clean and tidy while I was gone. Um… Do you want to come in for awhile?"

"Sure!" He parked his car at the side of the road and helped carry Lorraine's bag.

Soon, they were in the lift and exited on the fifth floor. Lorraine fumbled in her bag for her keys and then opened the door, switching on the lights. She was glad that the landlady managed to keep the place in perfect order, even placing a vase of fresh flowers on the coffee table just as Lorraine would always do when she lived in the apartment.

"I think there should be some hot chocolate in the cupboard," Lorraine said, depositing her handbag on the table and going into the kitchen. "Would you want a cup?"

"Sure!" Ghost said. He closed the door behind her and then walked over to the window, looking out. He could see the main street from the window. Knowing John, he would hurry over as soon as he could to explain himself. Ghost smirked. _John. John… You never did know how to treat a girl properly, did you? You know how to do everything but that._

Lorraine looked through the cupboards for the mugs and her electronic kettle to boil some water. The landlady must have organized things to her own satisfaction and now Lorraine was mixed up with where her things would be. Soon, she found the mugs and kettle. She was pouring hot water into the mugs of hot chocolate when Ghost came into the kitchen, saying, "I have to go now. One of my peeps called and said he needs to meet up with me."

"Um… Ok then," Lorraine said.

"I will see you around then. Take care of yourself." Ghost let himself out of the apartment and left.

Lorraine shrugged and made both cups of hot chocolate. She dumped a handful of marshmallows into one cup and then walked over to the only window in the living room that did not have any pictures or other knick knacks on the sill. She sat on the sill, looking out as she took a sip, enjoying the burn and sweetness of the hot chocolate as it slid down her throat. She wished that she could just forget what she had just seen. But it was too painful to forget. As if the pain and feeling of betrayal had been tattooed into her mind.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had changed into something, he had driven over to the one place he knew Lorraine would be at. Her apartment. She had always loved the place even though the place had many problems until he decided to permanently fix everything that was faulty in the apartment. It was the first thing they, John and Lorraine, had shared together when they started dating each other.<p>

John remembered the day he had first met her and how stubborn she had been in giving him her number. It took him half a year before he managed to get close enough to her. But even then, she had refused his advances until a Christmas party a year later when he had drunk and let his guard down for one moment, spilling almost everything about himself to her. Of all the women he had met, he had never met one who could not fall easily for him as well as leave him always guessing to what was on her mind. She intrigued him.

John slammed his fist into the steering wheel. The guys must have known. Otherwise they would not have told him such things. If only they had told him that she was coming home, then he would not have done what he had. To him, Lorraine was something that was precious. But… he never did know how to treat girls properly. A flaw he couldn't rid himself of because of what his own father had taught him since young.

Soon, he was outside the building where the apartment was. He slid the car into an empty lot and got out, his eyes searching for the windows that belonged to the apartment. He saw that the lights were on and knew that Lorraine was there. He ran up the few flights of stairs, not bothered about taking the lift.

When he got to the door, he took out a set of keys to the apartment that he had kept as if it was the most precious thing next to Lorraine. He opened the door and entered the apartment, seeing his angel sitting at her usual spot at the window. Her back was to him and he could see that she had grown her hair out.

"Lorraine…" he murmured. She turned to look at him and he could see the hurt and betrayed look in her beautiful eyes. "I-"

"Go away, John," Lorraine said, looking away from him. "Go away."

"Raine," John said, going towards her. He used his special nickname for her. Only he was allowed to call her that. "Let me explain."

"Go away!" she screamed at him. John could hear her anger, frustration and hurt in those two words. But he went towards her anyway, touching her shoulder gently. As if she would break easily. She shook him off and turned to face him. John could see that she was crying and reached out to wipe her tears away. He was stupid enough to succumb to his bad habit. She swiped his hand away and pushed past him, leaving her mug on the window sill. John didn't need to know what was going on inside her head. When she was hurt, there was only two things she would eat to cheer herself up. Hot chocolate or ice-cream.

"Raine…" He followed after her into the kitchen.

"Go away!" she spun on him. "I hate you! You said you would wait! You said you loved me! How could you? How could you do that?" She took a deep breath and exhaled it, shakily. "Do you know how painful it was for me? To wait for a year before I could come back and then to see you do that? Do you think you are the only one who found the separation difficult, John? If you wanted to break it off when I left, you could have just called me and let me know! That wouldn't be as harsh as to see YOU kissing another GIRL! At least then I wouldn't have to waste my time studying my ass off to come back to see you! You-"

John grabbed her by her shoulders and placed his lips on hers, holding her close. She struggled at first before slowly giving up. John could taste hot chocolate on her lips along with salt from her tears. She smelled like orchids, vanilla and something else pure as well as sweet. His angel who didn't know what he did for a living. His saviour from the shadows of his past. He would do anything to keep her innocent and untainted. Even if he had to taint himself to ensure she had everything she needed, wanted and more. Just to keep her beside him, he would do anything for that.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow From His Past

**Chapter 2: Shadow From His Past**

"Here," Lorraine said, handing John the other mug of hot chocolate before she sat beside him on the two-seater couch in the living room. He took a sip of it and grimaced.

"You still use the cheap brands," he remarked.

"I can't afford expensive ones," Lorraine retorted. "You know that. Working as a journalist for a ladies magazine doesn't mean one gets a lot of privileges. Besides, half my pay goes to the company because they partially sponsored my studies overseas."

"I could have paid for your education…"

"No! I don't want you to. We are not married or anything. So, I don't need you to pay for anything."

"But, Raine…"

"No. I mean it."

"Raine, how long have we been dating?"

She frowned before answering. "Two years if you minus off the one year we spent apart and the one year or so you spent chasing. Why?" She looked at him.

He leaned so close to her that she could smell mint and chocolate on his breath. She turned away, looking down at the mug in her hands. He whispered, "I was thinking of proposing to you." She looked at him as he leaned back in his seat, watching her.

"What? My sudden declaration made you want to say that?"

"No, Raine. I have been thinking about it for some time now…"

"Right… Just warning you that you may have to wait for another year or so before I say yes or anything."

John reached out to touch her hair. "I am willing to wait… You grew your hair out."

Lorraine shrugged. "Wanted a change." She finished the remaining bit of hot chocolate in one gulp and then stood up. "I feel like sleeping now. Still jet lag from the flight."

"Raine, can you shift in with me? Please? I know you love this place and all. But I have prepared a room for you in my home. Please?"

There was silence as Raine thought over what he had just proposed. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"DON'T repeat what you have done today. If I catch you even looking at one girl the way you shouldn't, then it's over."

"Is my angel jealous?"

Lorraine faced him, her eyes narrowing. "What do you think, Mr Playboy?"

"Alright! Alright. I promise."

"Good. I want to sleep now. You can have the couch since your bed in the other room was sold a long time ago. You know what I think about sex before marriage, right?"

"Of course, of course."

Lorraine marched into the kitchen and washed her mug, a small smile on her lips. She was always quick to forgive him. To her, he was everything. He was the first guy who had managed to break through her defenses after the horrible childhood she had when her mother remarried. She had always hated guys because of her step-father. But when she had met John, she found it difficult to not hate him. Even though he was a playboy, but there was something about him that drew her close. Something she could never figure out.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and then John's head on her shoulder. He asked, "What are you smiling about? Finally happy that I am here?"

She turned around and pushed him away. "You wish! I will find you an extra blanket and pillow." She turned off the tap and placed her mug on the drying rack, heading into her room and opening one of the two cupboards. She pulled out a blanket and pillow from the bottom of the cupboard, depositing them on the couch where John would sleep.

He leaned against the doorway that lead from the kitchen to the living room, arms crossed across his broad chest. She at him and said, "Good night then. Toilet's over there. I think there is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet. See you in the morning, John." She walked back to her room.

John walked after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him before pressing her back onto the wall beside the door. He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first and then more passionately. Her arms snaked around his neck as her eyes fluttered close. She was glad that there was the wall behind her otherwise she would have collapsed to the ground because her legs suddenly felt weak. Finally, he pulled back, meeting her warm honey-brown eyes with his ice blue ones, a mischievous glint in them. He said, "I will see you in the morning then, Raine." He kissed her forehead before walking off to the toilet.

Lorraine exhaled and shook her head, collecting her wits about her. Then, she walked into the room, closing the door. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth in the bathroom linked to her room and then collapsed on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Lorraine gasped when she saw the room John had prepared for her in his house. "Where did you get so much money for all this?"<p>

"I have been promoted a few times," John said, sheepishly. They had packed most of the things in Lorraine's apartment and moved them over already. There were just a few more things and then the move would be complete. After all, there were many things Lorraine had decided she would not need.

"To what? CEO?" Lorraine snorted as she walked all over the room.

"Yeah… Sort of…" John mumbled, following her. She walked into the bathroom and then came back out. Then, she realized that there was another door in the room that seem to lead to another room.

"What's in there?" Lorraine asked, pointing at the door.

"A surprise for you," John grinned. "Go on and have a look inside there." Lorraine raised an eyebrow at his comment and then shrugged, opening the door.

Her jaw dropped open at what she saw. It was a walk-in closet filled with a lot of clothes and accessories that she had seen in fashion magazines. She looked at John, seeing the smirk on his face. She closed her mouth and her eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you I don't wear such things. I prefer jeans and t-shirts compared to all these clothes. And six inch heels are not my thing."

"Well, I prefer seeing you wear dresses and skirts," John said. "Besides, I know you know how to walk in those heels. Just that you won't."

"Cause I am not the totally girly girl type, John," Lorraine sighed. She noticed a look on his face and closed her eyes, sighing. "You just threw out my old clothes, didn't you?"

A guilty look spread across John's face. "Well… Not all of them. I would let you keep your pairs of jeans and your sneakers. But no t-shirts. I am sure you can match those pair of jeans with a nice blouse." Lorraine scowled as she regarded the clothes around her. She could match them with the jeans. But that didn't mean she was going to like them. He looked down at his watch. "Oh! I have to go. I am gonna be late for my meeting with the other guys." He walked over to her and kissed her briefly on her lips. "I left the number for a cab on the dining table. When you need to get the rest of your things, just call the number and he will come over to pick you up and then send you back here once you have everything."

"Tell the guys I said 'hi'!" Lorraine said. John nodded and then walked out of the room. He did not notice a black sedan parked by the side of the road that had been there since the time he arrived home with Lorraine till the time he left.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Looks like Mr Punctual is late for today!" Jesse said as John walked onto the deck of the restaurant that overlooked the pier. John sat at the empty seat left for him.<p>

He looked at A.J. and said, "Couldn't you have just told me that your cousin was coming home?"

"She made all of us here promise not to tell you," A.J. answered, shrugging. "You know what she would do to me if she knew we told you."

"I will be guessing she threw a temper?" Jake said, looking at John.

"Yeah, nearly killed me when she did," John muttered.

"You should learn how to treat her right," Jake said.

"She's a great girl," Jesse leaned back in his seat. "But she got involved with the wrong man." John grabbed Jesse by the collar of his jacket, about to punch the man.

"Enough!" Gordon said. "Let go of him, John. We have other things to settle here."

"Fine," John muttered, shoving Jesse away a little. "Just make sure he learns to control his tongue next time."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, John was back home and had parked his car in the garage. He entered his house. He needed a drink before he checked on Lorraine and see how she was settling in. He threw his house keys onto the counter before he heard a familiar voice say, "Nice house. Cool view." He took his gun from where he usually kept it on his person and aimed it at the man who stood looking out at a window. It took him awhile to recall who the person actually was.<p>

When John didn't say anything, Ghost continued, "You know, jacking that news chopper had 'A.J.' written all over it."

John wondered where Lorraine was and whether she was safe. She and Ghost had never met before since John only knew her after Ghost had been sent to jail. And he would prefer to keep it that way. He couldn't let Ghost taint her. He lowered his gun and asked, "How did you get into my house?" His eyes continued darting all over the place as he looked for signs that could tell him whether Lorraine was still in the house or not.

Ghost turned to face him, saying, "I have my ways." He noticed the anxious look in John's eyes and said, "Don't worry, John. Your girl left before I made my way in." He move to sit on one of the couches when John did not say anything. "Cute girl. Seems nice too. Pity she winded up with a guy like you."

John could feel anger course through his veins. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "They let you out earlier or what?"

"Good behavior, about a year early," Ghost said. "But I guess you guys kind of lost track, huh?" John thought he detected a hint of anger in the other man's voice. He was glad Lorraine was not here and hoped she would not get back until his conversation with Ghost was over and done with.

* * *

><p>Lorraine hummed a tune as she balanced a box on her lap, her other hand holding a bag of takeout food while her other hand struggled to open the door. Soon, she managed to get it open and walked into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. She dropped the bag of takeout food onto the table and walked upstairs to her room with the other box, placing it on the bed.<p>

She turned around and walked out of her room, walking straight into John, who hugged her tightly to him. He felt very tensed and she wondered what had happened to make him feel that way. After awhile, she said, "John… John…? You are hugging me too tight… I can't breathe…" He relaxed a little at that. "Did something happen, John?"

"N-no…" he answered. She knew he was lying. But did not want to question him. He would tell her when he wanted to. Besides, everyone is entitled to having their own secrets.

"Well… I bought some food. If you are hungry, let's go downstairs and eat. Ok?"

"Sure…"

He released her from the hug but held her hand as they walked downstairs. Soon, they were sitting at the table, eating the food. Lorraine noticed that he barely touched what she had given him. After awhile, John said, "We have somewhere to go tonight. After dinner of course. Wear the black dress and shoes I picked out for you, ok?"

"Mind telling me where?" Lorraine asked.

"Jesse and Jake have just opened a club for elite people," John answered. "We are invited for the opening."

She frowned. "Ok… Doesn't sound like my kind of thing but I guess I will go…"

"I am not giving you a choice on whether you want to go or not." John leaned over the table and kissed her. "Get ready by six, ok?" Then, he went back upstairs. Lorraine watched him go and then looked at the food he left behind. She frowned, wondering what had happened to make him look worried.

* * *

><p>John held Lorraine close as they walked into the club. He did not like the way other men seem to stare at her, like she was the prey and they were the vultures. He glared at any of the men who seem to stare at her for a fraction too long. Lorraine, on the other hand, did not seem to notice. She was busy talking to A.J., who walked beside them.<p>

"Lorraine?" Lily said. Lorraine turned and smiled at the older woman. They talked for awhile before John pulled Lorraine away to the upstairs space that was privately for the entire group.

After awhile of talking, John said to Lorraine, "Why don't you go downstairs for a moment? I need to discuss some business matters with the guys and I think you will be bored just listening to us. I am sure there are people down there that you would like to interview, right?"

"Um… Sure," Lorraine said, getting up. John made sure she had gone downstairs before telling the group of Ghost's sudden visit and business proposal. At that moment, Lily came up with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket just as Jesse was going off. She set the bucket on the table before going over to Jake, kissing him.

"Baby, who ordered the Dom?" Jake asked, frowning.

"That's for Johnny-boy," Lily answered. "It's the girl in green at the bar." John leaned forward to look, seeing a girl lift a glass to him.

"Man, Lorraine won't be happy when she sees you eyeing another girl, John," A.J. warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know," John replied. "Lily, can you make sure the girl does not pay for this. I wouldn't mind drinking Dom since I can afford a bottle."

"Sure," Lily said. She leaned down and kissed Jake again, saying, "I will be right back." She turned about to go when she saw someone standing at the top of the stairs. She gasped when she realized who it was, saying, "Ghost." Everyone else in the room turned to see the man standing there.

"Been a long time, girl," Ghost said.

"When did you get out?" Lily asked.

"Why? You miss me?" Ghost asked.

"Ghost," Jake said, a warning clear in his tome when Ghost tried to touch Lily's hand. "You need to back up."

"Easy, Jake, easy," Ghost said. "I wish you guys the best. Really! It's the past. I am here to discuss the future, if I may."

"I told you tomorrow, Ghost," John said, wishing that he had known what Ghost was up to earlier then he wouldn't have brought Lorraine here. He got up and walked over to where Jake and Lily were talking, saying to Lily, "Make sure Raine doesn't come back up here until Ghost goes. If you can, maybe take her elsewhere for awhile would be fine."

"Alright, John," Lily said. John walked back to his seat. Jake and Lily talked awhile more before Lily went downstairs to look for Lorraine. John could feel the tension in the room. He knew everyone else could especially after the earlier discussion. He wished that Ghost would go soon cause as much as he didn't want her to know the truth, he couldn't leave her to the vultures downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3: White Lies

Hey, guys! Thanks for the comments!

Really sorry that I am taking my time to update this.

Anyways, hope you readers would enjoy this update! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: White Lies<strong>

"You guys must have had one boring discussion for Lily to come downstairs and ask me to go out," Lorraine said, resting her elbow on the car door and then her head on her hand. She felt a bit tipsy from the amount of drinks she had after going out to another club with Lily.

"Yeah, we had," John murmured, bringing the car to a stop when the traffic lights turned red. He looked over at Lorraine, who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. "Raine?"

"Hmm…?" Lorraine said, looking at him. He leaned over and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips before the cars behind honked as the traffic lights had turned green again. He sat back in his seat and took off. "Is something wrong? You know, this morning you were very relaxed. Then, in the afternoon and even now, you are very tensed. Did something happen, John? You say everything is alright. But somehow, it feels like a lie."

"You will know everything one day, Raine," John murmured. He glanced over at her and saw that she had passed out.

He shook his head. Lorraine was never good at handling alcohol. Soon, they were back home. John got out and then went over to Lorraine's side, lifting her out of the car effortlessly. She seemed lighter than usual. Had she been studying so hard that she had forgotten to eat? He kicked the door shut and then went upstairs, entering her room. He placed her on her bed, pulling off her shoes before tucking her into the bed.

He looked over her sleeping face, resting his head on the pillow beside hers. He wanted to take her there and then. But knew that Lorraine would most probably murder him the next day. "You always know how to drive me mad…" he whispered into her ear before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop… Please…" Lorraine begged, lifting her arms to protect herself. But he ignored her, lashing out at her harder with his belt. Lorraine felt new wounds appear on her body and old wounds reopen. Every time her stepfather got drunk, this was what would happen to her. <em>

_She had wanted to tell her mother the truth. But her stepfather had warned her that if she did, he would kill her mother. Lorraine couldn't let that. She did not want lose her remaining parent. So, she endured the torment in silence. Two years she endured it, all for her mother's sake. Lying to her mother, saying she had gotten into fights with people at school and all._

_She tried to think of happy things as the hard leather whipped her skin. She tried to think of the wonderful time she had when her own father had been around before he had gone off to sea and been declared dead. She wished her stepfather would be done soon. She had to study and also finish the house chores._

"_Why don't you beg for your miserable life?" her stepfather demanded. "Your pathetic life that shouldn't have even existed!"_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Lorraine felt the beatings stop as someone shoved her stepfather away. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up into the sorrowful eyes of her mother. She felt her tears of relief flow down her face. Finally her mother knew the truth. Her mother helped her to her feet, saying, "It's alright. I am here now. Stop crying. It's alright."_

_Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot filled the air and her mother collapsed in her arms, pushing her back onto the floor from the heavy weight of her body. Lorraine saw her stepfather standing there with a gun pointed at where her mother had stood. He had an evil look on his face._

"_Mother!" Lorraine said, looking down at the woman. But instead of long dark brown hair, she saw that the person in her arms now had short blonde hair. "John…?" The person looked up at her, blood flowing from the side of his mouth. "John!" She hugged him close. "Please! Don't go! Please!"_

"John!" Lorraine sat up, tears running down her face. She looked about the dark room, confused and bewildered to how she had gotten there. She took a moment to realize where she was, wiping away the tears but she could not stop them from flowing down her face. She got up from the bed and went towards the door. She didn't care whether he would take advantage of her. All she needed was to be sure that he was alright.

She knocked on his door and then opened it. She saw that John was sitting at a table at the other end of the room, his laptop opened and on in front of him. He looked up at her as she walked into the room. He removed the frameless reading glasses he wore as he stood up, feeling worried when he saw the tears that were running down her face.

"Is something wrong?" John asked. He switched off his laptop and walked over to her. Lorraine cried even harder and just hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder as she cried. John was surprised and just caressed her hair, unsure of what to say.

"C-could I just sleep here tonight?" Lorraine asked.

"Sure," John answered. "I was thinking of turning in anyway." They laid down on the bed, John still holding her close. He wondered what had upset her so much. He asked, "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It-It's nothing…" Lorraine murmured. "Just… a nightmare." She moved a little further away and turned so that now her back faced him. "Good night."

John switched off the lights in the room by touching a switch beside the bed before he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and murmured into her ear, "Good night." He kissed the nape of her neck and then placed his head back on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Lorraine remained awake for awhile before turning around to look at John's sleeping face. She touched his closed eyes and then her fingers traced over his lips. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. He was safe. The person most important to her was safe. She couldn't bear to lose this person at all. After all, he was her only anchor to this world and nothing else.

* * *

><p>John quickly tied the black tie he had decided to use for that day. He looked over to where Lorraine still lay in the bed fast asleep. He had never seen her so upset before. He remembered A.J. telling him before that Lorraine had gone through a lot when she was a kid. But what, A.J. never told him, saying that Lorraine would tell him when the time was right. Did she remember of something from her past last night? He couldn't be sure.<p>

He sighed. He wished he could spend the entire day with her now that she was back. But he had a job to finish. Once the job was over and done with, then he could spend the rest of his life with him. John opened the drawer at his desk, looking at the small black box that was in there.

He had wanted to propose to her on that day, one year ago. But before he could, she had told him that she was leaving the next day to study overseas and that she would be back in two years. He couldn't ask her after that, feeling so hurt. He had not wanted her to leave. But he knew how much she had her own dreams she wanted to follow and he let her go. Now that she was back for good, he would ask her that question soon.

"John…?" John looked up to see his angel sitting up in the bed, looking about bleary-eyed. He smiled and closed the drawer, going over to her side.

"Hey, baby," John murmured, brushing his lips briefly across hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train just ran over my head…" Lorraine said, rubbing the side of her head.

"Here, take this," John handed her an aspirin and a glass of water. He watched as she swallowed the pill and the entire glass of water. "Raine honey, I have work to do today. Do what you want today, okay? I will be back by five and then we can have dinner some place. Maybe catch a late night movie after that. Is that alright with you?"

"Um… Okay then…"

He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. I will see you tonight." He got up, reaching for his coat that hung on one of the posts of the bed. He felt Lorraine grab his arm and looked down at her. She had a worried look written across her face.

"Be safe, John," Lorraine murmured.

"Of course!" John laughed. "When have I ever been in danger?" He saw a look of relief replace the worries written in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Bye." He walked towards the door, turning to see her look at him. He blew her a kiss and then left the house. He felt bad about lying to her. But if it meant keeping her and her smile safe, he would do it.

* * *

><p>Lorraine sighed as she plopped down on one of the couches in the living room. She had gone out to visit her girlfriends for awhile and then reported in to the office. After a few minutes of being under fire for reporting in late, she had shown her boss the interviews she had gotten the night before, which changed the entire situation from 'I-am-gonna-fire-you!' to 'You-are-going-to-get-a-promotion!'.<p>

She looked over at the clock, noticing that it was already half pass three. She got up and went over to the fridge, raising an eyebrow when she saw how empty it was. She would have to go grocery shopping soon to stock up the fridge. In the meantime, she would just have some canned soup, glad to find a few cans in a nearby drawer.

She was nearly done with her meal when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up, going over to the door. She wondered who could it be because she did not remember telling any of her friends where she was currently staying as well as John telling her that someone would be coming to visit. She opened the door, looked out and smiled, glad to see that it was someone familiar at the door.

"Hey!" Ghost said. "Wanna go out for awhile?"


	5. Chapter 4: Doubts

I am back! Here's the update for the fic! XD

Sorry that I took so long! Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Doubts<strong>

"So, you are happy there now?" Ghost asked as they walked along the path in a nearby park. She and Ghost had an ice-cream cone each.

"Yup!" Lorraine chirped happily. "He seems to have stuck to his promise."

Ghost chuckled. "That's just like John."

Lorraine narrowed her eyes and walked a little faster so that she now stood in front of him, facing him as she walked backwards. "How do you know John? He doesn't mention you at all. But it seems like you know a lot about him."

"Um… I was John's friend from a long time ago. I doubt he would remember me much even after the incident when I risked my life to save his sorry ass!" Ghost saw the curious look on her face and decided to say something else, not wanting to go further into the topic. "Besides, I doubt he would want to introduce a rogue like me to an innocent girl like you."

"I am not a little girl that needs looking after!"

Ghost thought she looked cute when she was mad. Even though they had known each other for very long, but somehow, this girl had managed to make him forget about the hurt he felt when he found out that Lily had moved on. He reached out and pat her head as though she was a little girl just to annoy her. "Sure you aren't…"

"You are mean!" Lorraine pouted. She huffed and turned around, scurrying off down the path. Ghost laughed and followed her.

"Don't be mad, little girl," Ghost called after her teasingly.

"Shut up!" Lorraine said. She looked down at her watch and said, "Oh! I have to get home! It's already a quarter pass four."

"I will send you back," Ghost replied, leading her towards his car. The car he had stolen from the Russians. "Just make sure you finish your ice-cream."

* * *

><p>John walked through the door, feeling as though he had aged a hundred years. He reminded himself that as soon as he had this job over and done with, he would take Lorraine to another country and marry her then and there. No more lies and no more secrets from her. He threw his keys onto the kitchen counter before walking over to one of the couches to sit down.<p>

"You are back!" he looked up to see Lorraine running down the steps towards him. She was wearing a pale green summer dress that looked wonderful on her. "You look exhausted. Are you sure you still want to go out?"

"I am sure," John replied, getting to his feet. "Just give me a few minutes. I will take a quick shower then we can go out for dinner. I have specially reserved a place for us tonight."

"Alright then…" Lorraine said. "But we come home after dinner, okay? You look like you could sleep for a few days."

"You are always so considerate, Raine," John murmured, leaning down. They kissed for awhile before Lorraine pushed him away a little and said, "You had better go bathe fast. What time is your reservation for dinner?"

"About 6pm," John answered. "But those people can wait…" He leaned towards her.

"No, John," Lorraine said firmly. "Go take a bath now. You know how much I dislike being late for something even if I am allowed to be late."

"Alright, Raine," John sighed. He ran upstairs and took a shower, feeling better after that. He quickly chose a suit from his wardrobe and walked downstairs, seeing Lorraine sitting on the couch, reading a book. She looked up when she heard the sound of his footsteps. "Do you want to continue reading your book or do you want to have dinner now?"

"Dinner sounds more interesting," Lorraine grinned. "Food always is a better option compared to a book when one is hungry."

* * *

><p>"Tell me about your work," Lorraine said once the waiter had left them after placing a bowl of soup each in front of them. They were on the balcony of a restaurant beside the sea. The sky was clear and a soft breeze blew through the place.<p>

"You don't want to know about my work, Raine," John said.

"Yes, I do! Otherwise why would I be telling you to tell me?"

"My work is boring compared to yours. It's too boring to talk about."

"Try me. If I fall asleep half way through your explanation, then you would know exactly how to put me to sleep next time." John chuckled but did not say anything. "Oh come on, John! Why are you so secretive about your work? You tell me you are the CEO and whatever-not but you never tell me specifically what your company does."

"It is best that you do not know what we do."

Lorraine's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, whispering, "Are you secret agents or something?"

John laughed. "No, Raine! No. We do another kind of work."

"What? Tell me!"

John leaned forward and said, "My work is to make sure I don't tell anyone what my actual work is."

Lorraine pouted and leaned back in her chair. "That's not fair."

John laughed again. "Don't act like a little girl. Eat your food before it gets cold."

"Humph… Meanie…"

"I am not being mean, Raine. Please understand that. I can't tell you about my job because if I do, there is a high chance of you getting into trouble."

"Right… I am not as fragile as glass, John. I do know how to protect myself."

John reached across the table to touch the side of her face. "But I can't bear to see you hurt." Lorraine jerked away from him. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, thinking for awhile. "Alright. I will make you a deal. In five days time, when I ask you this question and you give me the answer I want, then I will tell you about my job."

"Why can't you ask me the question now?"

"Because the setting needs to be good before I can ask you the question."

Lorraine frowned and thought about it for awhile, before she said and said, "Fine then! Just make sure you keep your promise."

"I will, Raine. So, what happened while you were studying? Met anyone new?"

"Yup! There's…"

John listened to what she said, relieved that he had managed to divert her attention from the question she had asked. Had she come across something in his room? Maybe it would be best to keep all the plans that Gordon had just passed to him in the safe in his room. He did not want her to know anything yet.

Soon, they were done with their meal and John proposed that they walk along the pier. He had an arm around her while she had wrapped hers around his waist. John wished that that moment could have lasted forever. He wished that the many moments that he had spent with her could last forever.

"Raine?" John murmured, as they stood side-by-side watching the sky turn darker and the stars appearing.

"Hmm…?" Lorraine asked.

"If you could redo a moment in your life, which moment you would pick?"

"Hmm… There is a moment I would like to repeat if I could. Then, I might have stopped the death of my mother. Maybe have a chance to actually save her. But… If I did get that opportunity… I might never have met you. So, I guess… I don't really need that chance."

"I see…" John murmured, holding her closer against him. He was happy with her answer. But would she still say such things and feel this way once he told her the truth? He wasn't so sure.

"John…? I-" Lorraine begun to say. At that moment, there was the sound of a phone ringing.

"Whoops! Sorry!" John said, releasing her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He read the caller id and frowned. "Wait here for awhile."

He walked a way off before he answered the phone. Lorraine watched him before she shrugged and leaned against the railing, looking down at the sea. She smiled when she saw the tiny fishes that swam in the clear bluish-green water. She felt his eyes on her and turned to see him walking towards her.

"Who was that?" Lorraine asked.

"Gordon," John answered, caressing the side of her face. "Um… I have to go and see what he wants since he is one of my colleagues. I hope you don't mind, Raine? I can always tell him that I am busy."

"No," Lorraine replied. "I know how important your job is to you. Go! I will just take a cab back."

"Are you sure?"

Lorraine smiled gently. "Yeah. Go! Before Gordon throws a temper or something!"

"Okay then. I am really sorry! I will see you tonight once I am done, okay?" He kissed her briefly. "I am very sorry, Raine."

"Yeah yeah!" Lorraine laughed. "Get going! I will go flag down a cab."

John smiled and briefly brushed his lips across hers. "I am really sorry, Raine. I will make it up to you. Once this entire project is over, we will go on a holiday elsewhere. I promise." He kissed her again before running off.

Lorraine watched him go. She wondered what he was keeping from her. What was so secretive about his job? He… was not selling drugs… Was he? Lorraine shook her head, unable to believe what she was thinking. Sure, John had done some really irresponsible things when he was young. But he was matured now. He would not have committed those sort of crimes. Would he…? Lorraine sighed.

It was no use speculating. Maybe they were developing something top secret and didn't want news of it to leak out. Even then, John should know that he can trust her with whatever secret he was keeping. Unless… He was beginning to doubt her feelings towards him?

"Let's go home, Lorraine!" She told herself. "The more you stand here thinking, the more doubts you place between yourself and John." She turned and walked into someone. She jumped back, apologizing before she looked up into the face of a very familiar person.

"Hey!" Ghost said, smiling. "Wanna go for a drink together?"

* * *

><p>Lorraine felt for a light switch along the wall. When she finally found it, she turned it on and then kicked the door shut. John was not home yet. She sighed. What was John doing? Ghost couldn't even tell her. Even though she suspected he knew what John was up to. All Ghost would tell her was that it was related to his job.<p>

Lorraine walked up the steps and was about to walk into her room. She stopped and turned to look at the room across from hers. _John… What are you hiding from me?_ she wondered. She slowly walked to John's room. She needed to find the truth. She could not continue living in the dark like this.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bailing me out," A.J. said, taking a long puff from the cigarette he held between his long fingers. "Think I would be dead if you didn't show up."<p>

John chuckled. "At least now you acknowledged my charging in on your business. Though… I wonder why they would even think of just killing you. You did over a huge sum of money there."

"Most probably someone placed a bounty on my head." A.J. laughed a little.

John's face darkened. "That is not funny, A.J. Something bad could have happened to you back there. If there is a bounty on your head, we should find the person who placed that bounty and get rid of him. We can't lose any of our crew. And… I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my friend."

"More like you wouldn't want Lorraine to kill you if anything happens to one of her family members! No worries, John, I know how to take care of myself. Which reminds me, you can drop me off here. Lorraine would kill me if she finds out I am the cause of dragging you away from that date as well as keeping you out late."

"She knows how important my friends are to me."

"I know she knows. But I think it is best if you go back to her now. She is already suspicious about what you are working as."

"Why do you say that?"

"She asked me, John. Of course, I didn't tell her anything. It is your job to tell her the truth. Which I think you should tell her soon."

"I will. Once we finish this job."

"You said that before. It seems as though you would never tell her."

"I will! I swear! But… I wonder whether she would continue trusting me after I tell her. The truth might be more than what she can handle."

"Well… You haven't killed anyone. So, it should be fine." A.J. saw the pained expression on John's face and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sure she would understand, John. Especially if you are the one telling her. If she hears the truth from someone else, she might wonder why you did not trust her enough to tell her."

"Alright then… After this last job. I will tell her."


	6. Chapter 5: Why?

Latest chapter is here! XD Sorry I took some time updating! Anyways, enjoy! Do comment please! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Why?<strong>

John walked down the stairs, buttoning the sleeves of the shirt he wore. He noticed Lorraine curled up on the couch with a book, her back towards him. He smiled mischievously and tiptoed up behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. He whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

"There is only one other person in this house, John," Lorraine said, her free hand touching both of his that covered her eyes. "What other name should I say? David?"

"Who is David?" John asked, uncovering her eyes and placing his head on her shoulder. "Your other lover?"

"Yeah! He is!" Lorraine said sarcastically.

"I feel jealous," John breathed into her ear. Lorraine shivered. "Who is better? Me or this David?"

Lorraine turned to look at him. "You don't really understand sarcasm, do you?"

"But… you did not sound sarcastic... Tell me, Raine, who is better? Me or your other lover?" He tried to fake a puppy-dog look.

Lorraine laughed when she saw the look. His handsome, boyish face was not suited for such cute expressions. John smiled when she laughed and placed his lips on hers. He thought he felt her tense up. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind when he felt her respond, kissing him back. There was the sound of a book hitting the floor as her hands reached up and locked around his neck. She pulled away from him a little and said, "You are going to be late for work…"

"I doubt they would mind," John said, kissing her again.

Lorraine pulled back even farther and said, "Really, John. You need to learn to be punctual." The look she gave him stopped him from kissing her again. He threw his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright! Alright! I will get going then. I will see you tonight, ok?" Lorraine nodded in reply. John smiled and kissed her again before going out the door.

Lorraine watched as he left, smiling as he turned around and blew her a kiss before getting into the car and going off. Then, the smile slipped from her face. She remembered the list of contacts in a book in John's room. The names… They were all weird names. But… she remembered having a friend on the police force that told her about illegal weapons dealers. Some of the names were there on that list. And those notes on explosives?

Lorraine shook her head, pressing a hand to her throbbing forehead. No… John was not like that. He did not kill people. He does not bomb buildings! Does he…? Lorraine stifled her cry of fear, sadness and… betrayal…? Was this what John was doing? His job? No wonder why he could not tell her! Why would he want to tell her that he was a murderer?

Lorraine slowly pushed herself to her feet. She needed a breath of fresh air. She needed to think properly. With all those notes and list of contacts in books above her head, she could not think! All she saw was John killing innocent people. But she knew in her heart that John was not like that. The man she loved was not a cruel person. There had to be a mistake!

She covered her mouth with her hands, tears running down her cheeks. She needed to get out of here. She needed to go now! She turned and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Ghost looking down at her, concern written all over his face. She begin to cry harder and Ghost reached out, pulling her close to him. He gently stroked her hair as she cried.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about earlier," Lorraine murmured, staring down at the mug of hot chocolate in front of her before looking up at Ghost. "I… I was just thinking too much…"<p>

"It's alright," Ghost replied as he sat down opposite from her. "Want to share your thoughts with me?"

Lorraine looked back down at the untouched mug in her hands. She bit her lips before asking Ghost, "What does John work as?" She watched him closely for his reaction. "Please, Ghost. I want to know. What does he work as? I know you know! Please… Just tell me…" Her eyes started shining where the tears gathered.

Ghost turned away. "I am sorry, Lorraine. I can't. It is not my place to tell you what John is working as. I think it is best you wait for him to tell you. But I doubt he is working anything as bad as what you are thinking at the moment."

Lorraine blinked and looked down again. She took a deep breath before she looked up at Ghost, smiling. "Of course! How silly of me! If John was doing something illegal, the police would already be at our doorstep." She pushed back the chair, getting up to her feet. "My! Seems like I am a terrible host. Would you like some sandwiches? Or maybe some cookies to go with the hot chocolate?" She turned to go towards the fridge. But Ghost reached out and grabbed her arm.

"How 'bout we go out for brunch? It looks as though you could use some fresh air. I know of a place that serves good food and is in an open area."

"Sure. I will just get changed. Give me a moment." She ran upstairs and was soon down again in jeans and a partially casual-looking blouse. They went out of the house and Ghost waited as she locked the door. Then, she frowned, remembering something. She looked at Ghost and said, "How did you get in? I don't remember opening the gate for you…"

"Well… John must have forgotten to lock the side gate," Ghost replied. "Found it unlocked when I came and decided to go in. No worries though, I locked it while I was inside."

"John has a bad habit of leaving the side gates unlocked…" Lorraine muttered. "I really need to talk to him about that…" She locked the door and then turned to face Ghost saying, "Shall we go? I am starving!"

* * *

><p>"I think we may need more explosives…" Gordon said, looking down at the others on the ground. "Doesn't seem like we have enough here. Didn't you two rob that group of people?"<p>

"We did," A.J. replied, lighting a cigarette. "But they seem to have very little in the storeroom. I could find my other supplier if you want…?"

"Sure! But you are not going alone. John!" John looked up at Gordon, wiping away his sweat with the back of his hand. "Make sure you keep A.J. company again. Seems as though there is a bigger price on his head now."

"You checked it this morning?" John asked.

"Yeah. Looks like the sick bastards are still not happy and have not learnt their lessons yet. Their brains must be so puny that they can't see the work of professionals."

"I don't think we solved that problem professionally, Gordon," John muttered.

"Has anybody seen Ghost?" Jesse asked, walking towards them with more drilling tools. "Tried calling his phone but there was no answer. Is he reporting on us?"

"Ghost has to keep it down a little," John replied, rummaging through a tool box that was on the ground. "If the police notes anything suspicious going on and decides to tail Ghost, we will all be doomed. Best he don't turn up, in case that happens and land us all in jail."

"Aren't you afraid if he is up to no good?" Jesse asked.

"I doubt it," John answered, looking up briefly at Jesse before back down at the box. "Your brother may need to worry though. But since he is with Lily at the moment, I doubt Ghost would try anything funny."

Jesse shrugged. "Ok then."

* * *

><p>Ghost looked over at Lorraine. She laughed in delight as she threw a dart and managed to pop a balloon. They were currently at a theme park. Ghost thought that this was the perfect way to make her happy and he was glad it did. When he had first seen her crying, somehow, somewhere in his already broken heart, he felt sad for her as well. Lily had managed to leave him broken, bleeding and numb with her betrayal. But something about Lorraine managed to heal him, make him feel human again.<p>

Ghost shook his head and frowned. He would still betray them. He could never forgive them. Not after what they have done to him. But maybe… Maybe he could save Lorraine from what was going to happen. She was, after all, innocent and different from the others, his so-called friends. He wanted to keep her safe. But once she found out the truth about John, him and the others, she may start to hate them. Ghost knew that because Lily would not talk to him for a month after he told her.

Ghost clenched and unclenched his fists. Lorraine was different from Lily. She was loyal. Hadn't her relationship with John proven that? He looked over at her, seeing her smile at him before throwing another dart. He wanted her smile to always be on her face. He felt jealous of John.

John always had everything, even though he didn't do anything. Whereas he, Ghost, always lost everything even though he work his ass off to obtain what he wanted. It just did not seem fair. Ghost frowned. Well then… It was time for him to change what was happening to him. He would destroy John and the others, for all the wrong that they have done to him.

"Look!" Lorraine laughed as she walked over to him, holding up a brown soft toy dog that was approximately half her size. Ghost replaced the frown with a smile. "I managed to get five green balloons!"

"That's good," Ghost smiled. "Didn't know your aim was perfect."

"I have been practicing dart throwing," Lorraine said, hugging the toy. "Good thing my hard work managed to finally pay off." She looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Oh! I had better go home now. There are chores around the house that I have to do."

"Alright then," Ghost smiled, leading the way back to the car. He heard about the two Russians that were killed. Interestingly that their leader was not there when that happened. Oh well. It just made his job more simpler since the leader would want to avenge the death of those two dead men.

"Ghost…?" Lorraine said softly, buckling herself into the seat as Ghost started up the engine of the car. The toy dog was in the back of the car. "Why doesn't John trust me?"

"Why are you asking such a question?" Ghost asked back. "I am sure he does."

"I don't think so… If he did trust me, he would have told me the truth… I don't like being kept in the dark… Can't you tell me something?"

"I am sorry, Lorraine. I can't. It is John's position to tell you. Not me or A.J. or anyone else. If he is keeping something from you, it is probably for your own good."

Lorraine snorted. "Especially the time he cheated on me with all those girls."

"John plays around, Lorraine. But he is never serious with those girls. Not so serious as he is with you."

"I hope so… Though sometimes, I don't feel any better knowing that. Cause, somehow I feel as though I am not any better than those girls he plays with."

"Don't think so much about it. Such things should not be of your concern. If he was never serious with you, he would have left you a long time ago. Besides, he would be an idiot if he left a perfect girl like you."

Lorraine smiled. "That assures me a little. Though 'perfect' would not describe me."

"Why not?"

"I have been through things that do not make me perfect. I wonder whether he would still accept me… If he knew…"

Ghost glanced over at Lorraine to see her wipe away a tear. He sighed. "We are definitely not going home just yet. You need some more things to cheer you up. And I know exactly what that is!"

* * *

><p>"Ok! We are done for the day!" Gordon said. "Looks like we will be able to complete preparations on time. Let's go. We have more things to do tomorrow. Make sure everyone has a good night's rest." He walked out of sight, dialing a number on his phone.<p>

"What will you be doing tonight?" Jesse asked John. "Wanna go clubbing? There's this hot new club downtown."

"No," A.J. answered before John could say anything. "He needs to get home to Lorraine before she becomes pissed."

"I do know how to answer for myself, A.J." John said. "Well, A.J. is right, Jesse. I need to get home to Lorraine."

"Man… You sound like you are already married to her, John," Jesse whined. "Why don't you propose to her? Then, you and Jake can have your weddings on the same day."

"I think I will…" John murmured. "Once this entire shit is over and done with. Anyways, I will have to get going." He turned and walked away.

Jesse stared at him and then looked at A.J., asking, "He won't be joining us for anymore jobs once this is over...?"

"What do you think, Jesse?"

"Would be sad if we lose a great team player like him…"

"For once, something true actually came out of your mouth. Come on! Let's get going! I will accompany you to that new club."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Ghost," Lorraine said, smiling. They were hanging out in the park for awhile and were now heading back to the car. "I think I feel better now."<p>

"Your welcome," Ghost replied, following behind her. "Lorraine?"

"Hmmm?" Lorraine turned to looked at him.

He closed the distance between them, leaned down and kissed her, one hand gently cradling her head. Lorraine stared ahead, her brain slowly registering what was happening. Then, once she managed to regain her senses, she pushed him away. Not hard enough to make him fall down. But hard enough to make sure there was a distance between them. She looked down at the ground, feeling guilty… sad… confused…

"I-I-I am sorry, Lorraine," Ghost said. "I didn't know what came over me." He reached out to touch her face.

"I… I can't return your feelings," Lorraine replied, moving away. Ghost let his hand drop to his side. "I love John. No matter what his secrets are… What mistakes he has done… I will always love him." Ghost clenched and then unclenched his fists.

"I know…" Ghost said, hugging her. "I am really sorry about what I did." But he knew that he did not really mean it. John... Everything was always John. If only he had not brought that idiot into the group in the first place! Ghost released Lorraine and said, "Come on, I will send you home now."

* * *

><p>John clenched the steering wheel, his knuckled turning white. No! That could not be here! No! That was not Lorraine! She would never do that to him! What if… what if… what if that was her? But even so, why did she do that? Then, John remembered the mistake he had done when she first returned. Was that why she was kissing another man?<p>

John shook his head and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. No! She would never betray him. Not like this. Then, his mind snapped back to his driving and he noticed a child crossing the road. He quickly slammed on his brakes, stopping inches before the child. He watched as the mother of the child dragged the kid away, cursing him. John rested his forehead on the wheel for awhile.

If Lorraine wanted to leave him, he would understand. After all, he had hurt her so many times. It was best if he left. Though, he wished that she never would. But… If she was happier that way… Then… He couldn't bring himself to think that. She mattered too much to him for him to let her go that easily. But… If that was what she wanted, maybe it was best for him to let her go. After all, she was too good for him.


	7. Chapter 6: Liar

Doesn't seem like the best chapter yet... But, hope you readers would enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Liar?<strong>

"Morning!" Lorraine said as she walked down the stairs to see John in the kitchen. John smiled as soon as he saw her, briefly brushing his lips against hers as he moved towards the dining table with his cup of coffee.

"Had a great time yesterday?" John asked.

"Yeah," Lorraine answered, opening the fridge. John detected guilt in her tone. "I… went out with a friend yesterday… We went to the amusement park! Been sometime since I last went to an amusement park." She poured herself a glass of apple juice before going over to the table to sit down. "How about you? Was your work so tiring? Saw you asleep in bed when I came home. And it was only seven in the evening!"

"I had a long day," John replied, taking another sip from his cup of coffee. In actual fact, he had pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk to Lorraine. He was not sure what he would have done if he had talked to her the night before. He had felt rage, betrayal and hurt. If he had talked to her, there was no knowing what he might have done. And he did not want to scare her away. She meant everything to him. Even though he knew that she was cheating on him.

"Well… I will be working again today," John said. "I will come home later on tonight. Maybe we could go out for dinner if I return home early."

"Alright," Lorraine nodded.

John finished the rest of his coffee and then got to his feet. He stood beside her and leaned down, kissing her again. He did not want to lose her. Not his angel. He drew back a little and murmured, "I love you, Raine." Lorraine blushed and then said softly, "I love you too, John." He smiled at her reply and then kissed her again.

"I had better go," John said, straightening. He grabbed his coat and keys before walking out the door.

Lorraine got to her feet and stood beside a window, watching him leave. She was tempted to drag him back into the house and just talk to him. She felt guilty about what had happened. If she had noticed any signs earlier, then she could have prevented what had happened between her and Ghost. But, as usual, she had been oblivious to the signs. She sighed. She wanted to make it up to John. Even though it was obvious that he did not know anything.

Lorraine frowned and then her face brightened. Maybe… Maybe she could make John dinner tonight. Then, they could just spend quality time at home together. But… it had been some time since she last made an actual meal. No worries! She had all the time to prepare! All she needed to do now was look for some recipes. She headed upstairs to her computer.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" John looked up to see A.J.'s concerned face looking down at him.<p>

"Yeah…" John muttered, rummaging through one of the three toolboxes.

A.J. knelt down beside him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am absolutely positive."

"Really? Cause you have been rummaging through that same toolbox five times in the pass one hour. Did something go on at home between you and Lorraine?"

John sighed. "Nothing went on between us. If you meant whether we fought over something, then no. We did not."

"Then, what happened? And don't tell me it has nothing to do with Lorraine. Cause you don't usually space out at work unless it has something to do with her."

"Um… I-"

"Yo, peeps!" Ghost said, walking into view. "Just came to see how ya all are doing."

John got to his feet. A.J. watched him, seeing a dangerous look in John's eyes as he regarded Ghost. Did something happen between the both of them? John said, "You are not suppose to be here, Ghost. What if one of the cops followed you here? The entire job would compromised."

"Relax, I made sure no one followed me here," Ghost said. "Why would I want to get my friends thrown in jail for? That would not be beneficial for anyone. At least, that is what I think." John and Ghost stared at each other, one looking angry, the other looking smug.

"I agree with John that it is too dangerous for you to come here, Ghost," Gordon said, stepping between the two. "But, we do need another extra hand if we are going to get everything ready on schedule."

"Alright then," Ghost grinned. "Just show me which hard hat is mine." He followed Gordon.

John glared at Ghost's back. First the problem with Lorraine. Now this. Ever since Ghost showed up, things seemed to be going downhill in his relationship with Lorraine. "John…?" A.J. said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"I am fine," John muttered, going back to his work.

* * *

><p>Lorraine surveyed her work with pride. The lasagna seem to be cooking nicely in the oven after the 3 previous failures that she had created earlier in the day. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was already half past five. John would be coming home soon. She had better get ready. Once the lasagna was finished baking, she would sit outside and wait for John. Wouldn't he be surprised with what she had done?<p>

She smiled to herself as she stripped and climbed into the shower. This dinner might just make her feel less guilty about what had happened yesterday. Even though, she knew she was innocent. But somehow… making one of John's friends like her made her feel like she was a… _No! Don't think of yourself like that!_ her brain told her that, mentally slapping herself. _It was that guy's fault. Not yours! At least you made it clear to him that you only saw him as a friend! Now, get ready before John gets back!_

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you are not acting yourself today…" A.J. said as they waited for the lift to get to the underground parking<p>

"Why are you so worried, A.J.?" John asked as he dug through his bag for his car keys. "Isn't it alright for me to behave differently once in awhile?"

"It is fine… Just that… It is kind of rare for you to show your emotions in public. I thought you were going to kill Ghost back there!"

"I won't go that far, A.J. Anyway, I had better get going."

"Yeah yeah… Just remember that I am always here to listen to your problems, bro. Especially if Lorraine is involved."

John frowned, wondering whether he should tell A.J. about what he had seen yesterday. The image still burned in his mind. It was by chance that he had looked outside the car that day as he drove pass the park. Usually, he would not have bothered looking there. But, for some reason, his eyes had drifted from the road to the park as he drove by and he had seen Lorraine kissing another guy. Whoever the guy was, John could not tell as all he could see was the person's back as he drove off as fast as he could. He had been angry and upset.

"Well… I will be going now then," A.J. said. "I need to pick up our last order of firearms. See ya, bro!" He walked off.

John sighed. Maybe… He should confront Lorraine about this first before he went around asking people. He got into his car and started up engine, thinking awhile more of the problem before he drove out. He loved Lorraine. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She had given him everything. Without her, he did not know how he could survive.

John rubbed his temples. He hated these problems. They did not seem to do him any good. He must talk to Lorraine. He could not bear just keeping quiet like this without knowing the truth. Though… Maybe… What he saw yesterday had been the truth. But he needed to hear it from her first before he could accept it.

He was close to his house when he caught sight of someone sitting outside the gate. He stopped his car and got down. The figure who was sitting there got to his/her feet and stepped into the light. John groaned inwardly when he saw who it was. He had expected this woman to get over her attractions to him. After all, Kelly only saw him as a walking ATM machine.

"What are you doing here?" John asked her coldly.

"I came to see you of course," Kelly purred, walking towards him. He could smell the scent of cigarettes and cheap perfume coming off her body. What had possessed him to even sleep with this woman? He did not remember. All he remember was that he was in a club one moment and then the next morning, he found himself in this woman's dirty apartment.

"You shouldn't be here," John said, shrugging her off when she hugged his arm. "I told you never to visit me. How did you even find out where I live?"

"Miko told me," Kelly answered. John remembered Miko as the Asian girl who had been in his pool during the time Lorraine had come home and seen them. "Besides, why shouldn't I be here? Don't you like me? I remember the first time we met. You were such a charming man."

"Kelly, I am not interested in you. I thought I made myself clear after that one night."

"I think the hangover must have addled your brains. You certainly were not behaving yourself in the morning."

"I have a girlfriend, Kelly."

"So? We can have an affair together if you are so worried about her finding out. I am sure you have done that so many times. Miko told me so." She reached out and touch him.

John pushed her away. "I am not interested, Kelly. Go home." He was about to enter his car when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned around, about to shout at her. Kelly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Feeling disgusted, John pushed her away. At the same time, he heard someone gasp and turned to see Lorraine standing at the gate.

* * *

><p>Lorraine looked at the clock. John was going to be home soon. She made sure everything was properly prepared before resuming her post at the window, looking out for John's car. Soon enough, she saw his car appear. She smiled and then sat down at the table, waiting for John to come in. After ten minutes of waiting, she frowned, wondering why John had not come in.<p>

She got her feet and walked towards the door, opening it. She could see John's car outside and decided to see why he was taking his time. She went out through the side gate and saw John kissing another girl just before John pushed the girl away. Before she could stop herself, a gasp escaped her lips.

John looked at her, seeing the horror on her face mirrored on his own. "Lorraine," John begun to say. But she turned and fled back into the house. She heard John yell something at the other girl before his own footsteps followed hers into the house. He called her name repeatedly before grabbing her arms.

"Let me explain," John said.

"Explain what?" Lorraine demanded. "I know what I saw! Who is she, John? Another girl you were sleeping with? Or did you bring her home just to spite me?"

"I did not bring her home with me! She was sitting outside the house and we were talking before she kissed me! And yes, she was someone I slept with. But that was a year ago! I have not seen her since! And I did not want to see her!"

"YOU did not want to see her? Then why did you even sleep with her? Is she pregnant, John? Is that why she is here? What is wrong with you, John? How many other girls have you been sleeping around with since I left to study?"

"Raine, I did not intend to sleep with her. It was just an accident."

"So sleeping with all those other girls was also an accident then? Do you think I can believe that?"

John's temper flared. "Oh really? Then what about that guy I saw you kissing just yesterday? Was kissing him an 'accident' as well? Or was he someone you were seeing behind my back?"

Lorraine paled when he mentioned that. "How…?"

"How did I see that? I happen to be passing by the park and looked out when I caught you kissing him! Who is he, Raine? Were you cheating on me with him?"

"I was not cheating on you! He was just a friend!"

"A friend with special benefits then? Were you lying to me then about the 'no sex before marriage'? I bet you slept with him and did not want me to find out!"

"For heaven's sake, John! I did NOT sleep with him! He is just a normal friend that I met when I just came back from America! Nothing more than that!"

"Like I can believe that after what I have seen with my own eyes! For all I know, he is laughing at me because he got you before me! Were you just staying with me because of my money? What a gold digger you are! A terrific one at that! How long did you intend to stay with me? Until you have all my money?"

Lorraine slapped him before another word could come out of his mouth. A red outline of her palm spread across his left cheek. There was silence between them before Lorraine said, "I have always loved you. Only you and no one else. Even when you cheated on me and thought I did not know. Even when you paid off girls who claimed that they were pregnant with your baby but were actually looking for easy money. All those, I knew, John. If that is what you believe, that I am a gold digger, then so be it. I will move out tomorrow, John. Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile." She turned and fled up the stairs.

"Lorraine," John said, regretting what he had said. But only the slamming of the door greeted him. He sighed. He turned and looked at the dinner table where an array of food had been prepared. He remembered the plasters that were on Lorraine's fingers and arms. Did she go through so much trouble just to prepare this for him tonight?

John walked up the steps and knocked softly on the door, calling her. Silence just greeted him. After a few minutes of trying, he gave up. He turned and went back downstairs. He drove his car into the compound before locking the gates. Then, he ate a little of the food before packing the rest away into the fridge. After that, he went back upstairs to his room. He needed to figure out a way to apologize to Lorraine.

* * *

><p>Lorraine leaned against the door after she had slammed it shut. She sat on the floor, her back to the door. She hugged her knees to herself as she sobbed. She heard him coming up the steps and held her breath. She did not want him to hear her crying. He knocked on the door repeatedly, calling her name.<p>

She listened and wanted to open the door. But decided not to. All his words stung her heart. Was she cursed to forever be hurt by the ones she loved? After awhile, she heard him walk away. She forced herself to get to her feet. She took out her luggage bags and threw in all her belongings. Everything except the clothes that John had bought for her. They were not hers. They rightfully belonged to him since he had used his own money to buy those clothes. So, she would leave them behind and let John find someone to use them.

Slowly, she changed and then climbed into bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would have to start a new day on her own. She would try to persevere. Just like she always had before she met him. She buried her head in a pillow as she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

Will be ending soon. Thanks so much for reading the fic. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth<strong>

John walked down the steps. He had listened at Lorraine's door earlier to make sure she was still there. He had heard her soft breathing and knew she was. He placed the black box and a white letter on the kitchen counter next to the basket of keys. He was sure she would notice the box and the letter. He hoped that her answer would be favorable. But then, it had been his fault that last night's argument had happened. If she left him, he would just try to win her back. He felt lost if she was not beside him.

He looked back up the stairs at the closed door that lead to Lorraine's room. He murmured, "I love you." And then walked out the door. Hopefully he would be home safely to hear her answer once this entire job was over and done with.

* * *

><p>Lorraine slowly carried her bags down the steps. She had heard John leave fifteen minutes earlier. She did not want to leave like that. But it was painful to hear him say such things to her. Why did the people closest to her always hurt her the most? She would never cheat on him! Never! She loved him too much to do that to him. She went over to the basket where the keys were placed. She would just mail the keys back to him later on. She did not want to leave the house unlocked for robbers.<p>

Then, she noticed a letter placed next to the basket with her name written on it in John's elegant writing. When she had first seen him write in that elegant script, she thought it was because he had wanted to impress her on one of their 'forced' dates (he turned up at her workplace and dragged her off for a date before she could stop him). But that was indeed the way he wrote. Impressive for a guy who had graduated from the School of Hard Knocks.

Lorraine picked up the letter and then noticed the box underneath the letter. She sat down on the couch as she opened the letter and read its contents. Tears welled up in her eyes before they flowed down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness. But rather tears of joy. She opened the box, looking at its contents. She decided to wait there for John. Maybe they could sort this out after all.

* * *

><p>Ghost leaned against the wall as he checked his watch. Nearly time for those Russians to come. He did not want to be here when the massacre begun. He squeezed himself through the window and landed on the ground below, Peeping around the side of the building, he noticed the Russians arriving with huge cases. <em>Sorry, fellas!<em> Ghost thought. _But this is payback for what has happened to me while I was away in jail._

He walked towards his car, tipping the valet that came up to him with his car keys. He had a few more errands to run before he went after his money. After all, he needed to get rid of his old flame in order to move on to a new one.

* * *

><p>Lorraine turned as soon as she heard the door open, thinking it was John. She was surprised when she saw Ghost entering the house. She said, "Oh! Ghost! What are you doing here?" She turned off the tap and set the washed mug beside the sink to dry. She did not look at Ghost, feeling awkward ever since that incident.<p>

"Just came to see how you were doing," Ghost answered, closing the door behind him. "Are you doing well?"

"I am fine, Ghost," Lorraine replied. "Just cleaning up a little. How did you get in? Did John come with you?"

"No, John was busy the last time I saw him." Somehow, Lorraine felt as though something bad had happened to John from the way Ghost phrased his sentence. She turned and found herself looking at Ghost, who stood a few steps away from her.

"Wh-what happened to John?" Her voice sounded shaky. She looked into Ghost eyes and saw every hint of friendliness gone from his eyes. Instead, she found herself staring at a dangerous stranger. She felt alarmed and backed away from him. But Ghost slowly followed her, taking his time like a cat toying with a mouse. "What did you do to John?"

"Just left him and the others to a meeting with some Russians," Ghost replied, shrugging. "They were talking about business the last time I left."

"Tell me the truth. What is going on?"

"You want to know the truth? Then stop backing off. You say you want to know everything. And yet you are afraid of the truth."

The back of Lorraine's legs came into contact with the couch, stopping her from backing off. She stared at Ghost and asked, "What is going on, Ghost? Did you… Did you kill John?"

"I didn't kill him. Just set him up for a business meeting. If the meeting goes wrong though, then maybe the Russians might kill him."

Lorraine's eyes widened in shock. "You monster!"

Ghost's hands reached out and clamped tightly onto her arms, making Lorraine gasp from the pain. "You think I am a monster? What about John then? He left me to die on a fire escape years ago! Then, I spent time in jail thanks to him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am saying that your John is not as good as he makes you think he is. Remember a bank robbery that happened just recently? Where the robbers left without a trace? Well, who do you think those masterminds are? John and his friends."

"Stop it…"

"All those elaborate robberies where the thieves were never caught? They were behind them! His recent job was to rob a truckload of money that was on the way to the bank."

A tear slipped from Lorraine's eye and fell on the floor. "Stop it."

"How do you think John can afford such a luxurious lifestyle? He has never told you about his work has he? Maybe because he was ashamed and afraid that you will never accept him if you knew the truth."

"Stop it!" Tears coursed down her face. Now she knew why John had never told her. Why he was always protective of her. Now she knew the reason. "I…" She remembered John telling her that it was better if she had never known the truth. She remembered how he always had this look in his eyes whenever he looked at her that just told her how much he loved her. "I love John. It doesn't matter what he has done. I will always love him."

Lorraine looked up at Ghost and saw a dark expression on his face. She recoiled when she saw the dangerous look in his eyes, as if he was thinking of murdering someone at the moment. He said, "I can't convince you otherwise then?"

"Why are you so insistent on making me think that John is a bad person? I have known him and loved him for so long. He is not what you make him to be! I know that!"

Ghost released his grip on her arms. He rubbed his temples. "So, I guess I will just have to carry out phase two of my plan since you refuse to come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ruining John."

Lorraine's eyes widened and she tried to dart pass Ghost towards the stairs. But he had managed to grab one of her arms. She reached out and grabbed a nearby lamp, smashing it into Ghost. He released her in order to protect himself. She dropped the lamp and ran towards the steps. Ghost swore and went after her. _If only I could make it to a phone… _Lorraine thought.

Ghost was faster than her and blocked her from going up the steps. Seeing her only escape route blocked, she ran back into the living room. Ghost grabbed her by her hair. She swung out randomly and managed to hit him in the stomach. He tumbled forward into her, catching hold of one of her legs, and the both of them collapsed onto the ground. She kicked him and quickly got to her feet.

She did not managed to get away far enough before Ghost lunged at her. She let out a scream as the both of them crashing through the glass door that lead out to the swimming pool. They landed just inches away from the pool. Splinters of glass rained down around them. Lorraine slowly pushed herself up and felt something warm running down the back of her head. She touched the spot and looked at her fingers to see blood on them.

"_Mother, please! Don't go! Mother!"_ In her mind, she replayed again that memory of her mother dying in her arms. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She tried to get up but her legs refused to support her. She looked to see Ghost coming towards her, blood ran down one of his arms. She tried again to get up. But failed. Her head felt light from the loss of blood.

"Killing you would bring me great satisfaction after all," Ghost said just as Lorraine fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8: Trust Me

**Chapter 8: Trust Me**

John waited impatiently as the gate opened. As soon as he found that Ghost, he was going to torture him first and then kill him slowly! Because of him, A.J. was dead. They shouldn't have taken up Ghost's suggestion in the first place! It was his fault that he even listened to Ghost! He should have just shot the guy! He had two opportunities and twice he had wasted them.

He got out of his car. He needed to grab the basic essentials, all that he had already prepared and hid in his safe. Then, if Lorraine was still there, then he would take her with him as well. Hopefully she would accept his brief explanation in the car. He frowned when he saw that the front door was ajar. He went in, calling for Lorraine.

He stopped when he saw the mess in the living room. There were drops of blood on the ground and the glass door leading to the swimming pool was destroyed. His insides went cold. Then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a voice mail from an unknown number.

He played the voice mail as he went upstairs to look for Lorraine. But as soon as he heard the voice, he stopped dead in his tracks, his hand clenching tightly around the phone. Ghost's voice said, "John, if you are listening to this message, then I guess you made it out alive. Always knew you were a fighter. Had that in you the first time we met, if you recall." John continued his climb up the stairs, this time more slowly. He opened the door to Lorraine's room.

"Don't bother looking for the girl, John," Ghost said. "She's… in another place. She's a fighter as well. Just like you. Though, not as fierce as you are and a little more… naïve. I guess that is why I kind of liked her."

John went into his room, opening his safe as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "John, this is where you get to choose. Either money or this girl, who, by the way, had a very nice time with me. You know, she always worried about you, John and wondered what secrets you kept. Guess I took opportunity of that moment of weakness. Don't worry. We didn't go far. She stopped me before I could. Preferred you to me." John grabbed a nearby backpack and stuffed all the items in the safe into the bag. He then slung it over one shoulder and went back downstairs.

"The girl is at the pier. You know, the one where we first met. I will be heading to the airport where the money is. Choose wisely, John. God knows how many opportunities you have wasted."

John frowned, thinking back to which pier Ghost meant. Then, he remembered that time so many years ago. That pier was located on the other side of town while the airport was on another side with John's house as a midpoint in between. He decided then and there that he would go after Lorraine. Nothing else mattered except for her.

"By the way, John, looks like your girl was just about to leave," Ghost said. "I left her bags in the kitchen area. I think you would find an interesting present with them." Then, the message ended.

John went to the kitchen. He saw Lorraine's bags there with a huge box beside them. He leaned down and reached out towards the box. Then, he heard the ticking sound and opened the top of the box. He saw the timer counting down. About a minute left. John quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house. He had barely made it pass the gate when the entire house exploded. He flew through the air, landing face first on a patch of grass.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head to clear the stars that he saw dancing in front of his eyes. Slowly, he got up, testing his body to make sure he did not sprain anything. He felt bruised and there was an ache at the back of his head. Other than that, he felt fine.

A crowd begun to gather in front of the burned wreckage of his house. He kept his eyes on the ground, hoping that none of them would notice him. He noticed a young man on a motorbike hover at the edge of the crowd. He slipped silently up behind the man and pushed him off the bike, throwing a wad of cash at him before driving off on the motorbike. He needed to get to Lorraine as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><em>Don't you dare cry, Lorraine!<em> she told herself as she tried to free at least one of her hands from being bound to the chair. She knew she should never have talked to Ghost after that day! There had been enough warning for her! Now, Lily is dead and John may be as well… She choked back a sob. She always brought bad luck to the people she loved and treasured.

Lorraine leaned back in the chair, giving up. The several lengths of rope did not seem to want to loosen themselves at all! Besides, even if she had gotten herself free, she still needed to get rid of the bomb. _John…_ she thought, hoping that he was alright. She felt the pier sway slightly underneath her to the movement of the waves. Even with the impending danger, she felt at peace being this close to the sea.

"Lorraine!" she looked up and saw John standing a few meters away. He took a step towards her.

"No!" Lorraine shouted at him. "Don't! Don't come any closer!" He ignored her warning and came towards her. "I said don't come here! John! Listen to me! Just go after Ghost and leave me here! There is nothing you can do for me!" John continued to ignore her. "John! I said stop! There is a bomb here! Please don't! Don't come any closer! Please!"

But John was already standing in front of her. He cupped her face in her hands and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and Lorraine saw the pain in his eyes as he took in the injuries she had that were visible. Then he knelt down in front of her and pushed aside the jacket that she wore, looking at the bomb that was strapped to her. There were wires running around her as well. John knew that cutting the wrong wire would make the bomb explode. But if he didn't figure out how to disable it soon enough, the bomb will go off either way.

"Just go, John!" Lorraine pleaded. "There is nothing you can do here. Just go! Please!" She felt his hand touch her face again. "Please, John… Just go…" Her tears ran down her face as she realized how hopeless this situation was.

"Don't worry," John said, making her look at him in the eyes. "Everything will be alright. Just trust me."

He went back to studying the bomb. The timer on the bomb counted out the remaining few minutes that he had. Lorraine watched him as he first cut one wire and then another. Nothing triggered the bomb. But yet none of his efforts stopped the countdown. Feeling her tense up when the timer ticked off yet another minute, John said, "Relax, Lorraine. I know what I am doing."

"I… I am really sorry, John…" Lorraine murmured. "If I had known that I had befriended a madman, I would have steered clear from him! I did not know he was like that. I did not know."

"It is not your fault," John replied. "If… If I had told you the truth, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"But, John… I… I just seem to bring misfortune to everyone I love. They always seem to die in my arms…"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Don't say that. Don't blame yourself for anything. I am still alive, ain't I?" He went back to cutting wires.

"Last wire," John said after awhile. The timer read one minute and 30 seconds left. He looked up at Lorraine. "I love you, Raine." He cut the wire. Both of them closed their eyes, expecting the bomb to explode. When it didn't, they both opened their eyes and looked down at the bomb, seeing the LCD screen of the timer black and blank.

John helped remove the bomb from Lorraine and placed it gently on the pier. Then, he cut loose the ropes that bound Lorraine to the chair. As soon as she was free, he helped her to her feet and embraced her, feeling her tears of joy and relief drop onto his back. He held her away a little, smiling as he said, "I am really sorry about what I said yesterday. I… I was just angry at the thought of you leaving me for someone else. I am really sorry." He hugged her again. "Let's go."

They turned to go when they heard something like a beep coming from the pier. John went over to the bomb, turning it over. On the other side was another timer and it was continuing the countdown from where the other timer had stopped. John quickly grabbed the bomb and hurled it into the sea as far as he could. Then, he grabbed Lorraine's hand and they ducked behind a stack of iron containers just as the bomb exploded.

"That bastard!" John growled. "When I find him, I will kill him!" He helped Lorraine to her feet. "I will explain everything on the way to the airport, okay?" _I just hope that my love for you would be enough to make you stay once you know the truth…_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Ghost stood over to Gordon. He had lost everything. Everything when he was behind bars. He thought if he had protected his crew, they would do the same for him. But no. He lost Lily to Jake and when he thought he had found someone else to replace her, Lorraine had decided that Loser John was better than him.<p>

Everything he loved and cared for had disappeared while he was in prison. He had not wanted to kill them at first. But when he saw the way Lily had moved on from him, he knew he could not let everything just slide by. There was a limit to how much they could test him. How much they could use him!

He was about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out and he flew backwards. There was pain in his chest. He looked to see John walking towards him, gun leveled at him. John kicked the gun away. It was pointless for him to do that as Ghost could no longer feel his fingers.

"You always were a fighter," Ghost said, his body feeling cold.

"Why did you do it?" John asked, betrayal in his tone. "All of us trusted you! How could you do this to us?"

"You left me to die on that stairwell!" Ghost shouted at him. "Then, Jake had to steal my girl. And when I decided to move on from her, that girl which I started to like decided that she loved you more than she loved me. Loved your sorry ass! I trusted you to keep Lily safe for me! So that when I came back, the both of us could get married! But you… you left her to Jake. Decided that this new friend of ours was better for her than I ever was!"

John shook his head and walked away from Ghost, helping Gordon up. Ghost continued cursing them. But as each second past, his voice sounded softer and raspier until finally he was silent.

"Get the money and let's go," Gordon ordered John, shaking him off as soon as he was standing up. John nodded and grabbed the suitcases. He lent Gordon his shoulder as they both walked away.

* * *

><p>Lorraine walked as fast as she could to find Gordon's car. John had told her to find the car while he searched for Gordon. If she heard any gunshots, don't follow the sound at all. Lorraine finally found the car, she reached for the handle and tried to see if the car doors were locked. Her fingers could not grip tightly on the handle and slipped. Lorraine looked at her hands, finding that they were shaking. In fact, her entire body was shaking.<p>

John had told her everything. The truth about his job. The people involved. Who Ghost was. Everything. She told herself that he would be able to handle the truth after how much Ghost had told her. But still, it never was enough to prepare her to hear it coming from John's own lips. She could not believe that that was what he did. That he was a professional shooter. That A.J., the only blood relative she had ever loved, was also involved. But then… A.J. was now dead.

Lorraine sat on the ground. It was shocking. She had never thought they were behind all those elaborate robberies. She had thought that whatever Ghost had told her was most probably a made up tale. But it was true. No wonder there were those calculations on John's table. _What do you want to do?_ she asked herself. She had the option to leave now that John was not here. But…

She loved John. Knowing the truth has shaken her a little, but... She closed her eyes, trying to think. She had never let anyone, who was not blood-related, get close to her as she allowed John to. She had loved him even though she knew he had a lot of flaws in his personality. Then, she realized that she still did love him. That no matter what he did, she would still love him and stick through all the bad times with him.

She slowly got to her feet, feeling renewed by her certainty towards her love for John. She opened the car door and saw Gordon's sister sitting inside, looking worried and afraid. But as soon as Naomi saw who it was, she relaxed a little and said, "Long time no see, sister. Was wondering where you had gone to. Come inside."

Lorraine got in and closed the door behind her. Naomi continued, "G says we will be going home soon. Ain't that nice? I get to see the blue waters again after so long. Will you and John be coming with us?"

"I guess we will…" Lorraine murmured.

* * *

><p>The car bounced roughly as it went over a pothole in the road, waking up the two girls who had fallen asleep. Naomi sat up, rubbing her eyes before she leaned forward and asked Gordon whether they were going home. As Gordon answered her, Lorraine looked up at the rear-view mirror to see John looking at her as well through the reflection of the mirror.<p>

She wrapped both arms around him and the car seat, kissing his cheek and murmured, "I love you and trust you." One of his hands reached up and touched the both of hers that were clasped around his neck, feeling the engagement ring that was on her finger. Maybe this was a happy ending for the devil and his innocent angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry if the ending is not satisfying though. Didn't really know what to write...<strong>

**Thanks for reading the fic so far and thanks for all the reviews! :)**


End file.
